Terra: right after
by GE-man
Summary: i just updated and its MUCH better than the other chapeters. (i think, i hope) so review once u read it. Please i REALLY want to know what you thought of it. And also put in your reviews what you think the genre should be
1. chapter 1

Terra: right after  
  
Author's note: as the title says this story takes place right after terra when terra leaves the TT tour. Oh an also the chapters will be short.  
  
Oh ya: (in the most annoying voice you can think of) I don't own the teen titan. Ok I said it get of my back.  
  
Beast boy (bb from now on): Terra come back!  
  
Robin: let it go you can't stop her. Face it she's gone and she won't come back . BB: no!  
  
And BB runes after Terra. Bb sees Terra rushing into the sunset on a rock.  
  
Bb: Terra come back or at least slow down! Terra! Terra?  
  
So bb switches into an eagle and flies in the direction that Terra went.  
  
After some flying bb sees Terra on the ground stopping.  
  
Bb: Terra wait!  
  
Terra: what oh its you beast boy. Look I'm not coming back you lied to me. You said you wouldn't tell anyone about my secret.  
  
Bb: I didn't Robin found out by him self  
  
Terra: really? No I don't beleave you.  
  
Bb: but Terra I did not lie to you I did not tell Robin or anyone.  
  
Terra: is this true? I want to believe you but your statement holds no ground with me so I cant believe you. Well unless you give me facts.  
  
Bb: come on terra would a face like this lie?  
  
Bb makes a sad dogface. Terra laughs.  
  
Terra: ok, ok I'll come back.  
  
Suddenly the black scorpion from the beginning comes out of the ground.  
  
So how was it? Tell me what I need to work on in your reviews. Remember constrictive criticism goes a long way! The next chapter should be out before 2/20/04. If its not you can call me very lazy.  
  
Peace I'm out. 


	2. chapter 2

It's me GE_man again sorry I must waste your time with such bad stories (. Ok so anyways I want you to review this whenever you can even if you think this story sucks. I do not own the teen titans actual I don't own anything not even this computer so if you sue me all I can give you is some half eaten food and dryer lint.  
  
Back at the tower  
  
Starfire (star from now on): ware is beastboy? Did he go anywhere?  
  
Robin: star he went to... uh... I don't know. All I know is he gone after Terra.  
  
Star: ok... ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Back with Terra and BB  
  
Terra: your going down!  
  
BB: terra there's no rocks around here for you to use  
  
Terra: oh then I cant do anything  
  
Scorpion (with a nerdy voice): guys... and girls can you hurry up I need to get my terrorizing badge four 7:00 and its 6:30 so can you hurry with the screaming and yelling and stuff?  
  
BB and Terra: O_o you can talk?  
  
Scorpion: well duh I just did didn't I?  
  
BB: well ya but its strange.  
  
Terra: you know he has a point.  
  
Scorpion: its not strange my dad and mom talk!  
  
BB: ya it is  
  
Scorpion: no its not! What should I be doing right now? Oh ya.  
  
And the giant scorpion started to chase BB and Terra  
  
Terra and BB: ahhhhhhhhh  
  
Scorpion: that's better  
  
BB: hay look there's some rocks over there!  
  
Terra: finally!  
  
Scorpion: oh no  
  
Terra levitates the rocks at the scorpion and finally kills him.  
  
BB: yay Terra say what are what are we going to sleep in?  
  
Terra: there's a cave over there wana sleep over there?  
  
BB: I think I'll stay out here.  
  
Terra: come in BeastBoy it will be cold tonight.  
  
BB: ok.  
  
And so BB went into the cave with Terra and sleeps the night and nothing happened  
  
So how was it? I updated very fast. In one day! Sorry about the last chapter I did not know it would become one paragraph. Read. Review. Eat. So you don't have to eat but please review.  
  
Peace I'm out 


	3. chapter 3

The twilight of dawn slowly crawled up the terrain in front of the cave that our hero and heroine sleep ever so peacefully, slowly awakening Beastboy from his nighttime slumber. Beastboy noticed that over the night Terra had laid her arm across Beastboy's back and drooled on Beastboy's shoulder. He could tell this because his shoulder was wet and her head was next to Beastboy's shoulder when he awoke. This did not bother him actual he sort of enjoyed her arm on him and it was worm. Beastboy had felt this feeling before a little with raven but his is in much greater quantity and is much more happy and careless. Beast boy thought that it was time to get up so he genteelly moved her arm and moved out of the cave that was warmed by there own body heat noticed that it was so very cold this morning. At this time Beastboy would give noting to be in the heated t-tower and bask in the warmth! Of his room but he was at least 100 miles away from it and Slade could be anywhere in the rocky area around Beastboy. He could get away from Slade but he must guard Terra for Slade wants her. Why he wants terra he might not know but he is afraid for hitting an emotional scar with Terra and then she would do who-knows-what. Beastboy would not know what he would do if he lost Terra. Beastboy yawned awakening of Terra. "Good morning Terra." Said bb and he smiled.   
  
Then Terra replied while yawning "and I thought I awoke the earliest anywhere"   
  
"I guess not haha," said bb "so I guess we better set out back to the tower"   
  
"OK sounds good!" What Terra and beastboy did not realize is that Slade was half hidden waiting for them to walk in his direction "Yes Terra it's time you come with me" Beastboy and Terra continued to walk unknowingly into a trap. As they chatted and walked not wanting to fly because of it was such a beautiful day they came right under Slade's trap. Slade came out of hiding and attacked. Beastboy changed into a tiger but Slade drew his knife and grazed Beastboy. Then with beastboy out of the way Slade threw a small chip at Terra. Beastboy's eyes faded and he saw nothing and fainted.  
  
Beastboy opened his eyes and noticed it was dark, after sunset but Terra was no where to be seen Beastboy cried out "Terra. Terra! Terra respond it's not funny!" but no one answered. Beastboy searched for hours and decide to go home.  
  
He arrived at the tower early in the morning while everyone was asleep he decide to sleep on the couch for an hour or two. When he awoke everyone was eating lunch.   
  
"Mornen" said Beastboy gloomily   
  
"Your awake! Say where is Terra?" said robin Beastboy replied half crying, "Soon after I found her Slade shown up and took her."   
  
Cyborg "Geese, why does he follow her so much?"  
  
Instead of answering Beastboy burst out crying and retreated back to his room. In his room Beastboy jumped on his bed and started crying. And as the teardrops dripped down his cheeks he remembered what happed. He knew that he failed in his self appointed job to protect Terra, his crush. This is beating him up at the thought of what Slade could be doing at this moment. He could be torturing Terra or brainwashing her, making her hate Beast boy and the other Teen Titans.   
  
"I can't take this, why on Earth would this happen to me and her of all people! I need to keep looking for her.  
  
Beastboy rushed out of his room towered Terra. He ran the entire way and he never got tired this was strange because usually he can only sprint two miles where now its been ten and he has gone faster then ever (well in human form) and then realized through common sense "What am I doing I can turn into animals". He ran for miles and miles until he found one of Slade's minions.   
  
Beastboy instantly attacked and very much in a way Robin would have grabbed the android and interrogated it for Slade's location and Slade's voice is heard through a voice box in the android,"Beastboy, isn't it foolish for you to find me alone? Meet me at the abandoned building near Twin Pines Mall"   
  
Beastboy arrived there and opened the big steel door and was surprised. The gears were moving at the normal speed but that's not what surprised him it was no one was there. Beastboy walked in carefully. When he got to an empty part of the room near some monitors. The TVs turned on. Slade's face appeared on the screen. A cage fell down on top of Beastboy. He tried to escape the clutches of the trap but the bars were made of steel and also were electrified. Beastboy grabbed on to the bars of his steel confinement and gave a whale of agony and pain. So he gave up and relished.   
  
Then the picture of Slade finally talked "So Beastboy you have come to save your Juliet."   
  
" Damn it Slade, what makes you want to have her so badly?" Then terra replied suddenly bound and gagged "Beastboy, is that you?!"   
  
"Beastboy, you seem even more persistent than Robin. You do not understand this child has so much potential. You'll never see anyone like her. Believe me I know," said Slade in a mysterious tone.   
  
"Just tell me where you are Slade."   
  
"That you must find out for you self"   
  
Beastboy tried again in a blind furry against the bars not feeling the pain and not doing anything to the bars. He must escape he knew this still holding on to he bars trying to bend them. He did this for another half an hour not feeling the pain because of he wanted to no must save Terra and because of the immense rage Beastboy was having against Slade for multiple reasons. Then he fainted.  
  
Beast boy woke up a couple days later. His whole body ached and some of his body was numb. This did not matter to Beastboy as long as Terra is out of the evil grip of Slade. When Beastboy recollected the last few moments he went in with more caution knowing that there would be traps. There where none but there was Slade sitting in a chair but that is not caught his eye. Right behind Slade was Terra. But she did not seem the same as before this he knew.   
  
"Hello Beastboy" said Slade   
  
"Give me Terra and you want get heart!" Yelled Beastboy.   
  
"Well let's ask Terra if she wants to go with you" Answer Slade.   
  
"No I would like to stay with Slade Beastboy. Sorry!" said Terra   
  
TO BE CONTINUE 


End file.
